bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
The Creation
The Creation was an act of , through the Son, John 1:3, 10; Col 1:16; 1 Cor 8:6 by which the Earth, the surrounding universe, the spiritual realms and everything inhabiting them Gen 1:1 came into being. This was accomplished word of His mouth↑ in the space of six days. The process was in two steps. First God created the physical realms of sea, sky and earth. And then populated these realms with living things. God spoke commands for the earth and sea to be filled by plants and then animals. The animals were specifically given life, enabling them to move, eat, and reproduce themselves. Last of all God made mankind to be in His image Gen 1:27. To mankind he gave dominion over the Earth. Gen 1:28-30 The purpose of the creation was bring glory to God↑ . The Process The first day During the first day of creation, God declared that there was to be light and it was so.Psa 33:6, Heb 11:3, Gen 1:3 Seeing that the light was good, God separated the light and darkness calling the light "day" and the darkness "night". Due to this, morning and evening became transitional periods between day and night, and thus resulted in the first day. Gen 1:4-5 The second day During the second day, God created what He would call "the heavens. Gen 1:8" What had been only deep water everywhere Gen 1:2 was divided by an expanding space. Near the earth, this space consisted of breathable air. Within and beyond this was placed much of the water Gen 1:6. The third day The next day, the water below the atmosphere was commanded to gather into one place, allowing dry ground to appear Gen 1:9. The dry ground was called "land" and the waters "sea" Gen 1:10. God commanded that there was to be plants sprouting from the ground. Gen 1:11 There being no rainwater or anyone to work the ground, heavy fog rose from the rivers to water the ground across the land. Gen 2:5-6 The fourth day For day four of the creation, Gen 1:19 lights were created in order to give light on the Earth as well as to be used for timekeeping Gen 1:14-15,17-18 The greatest of these lights for the earth were the sun and the moon to provide light during the daytime and at night, respectively. Out beyond these two were the stars. Gen 1:17 The fifth day God now created the fish and all of the other living creatures in the water, as well as the creatures of the air. Gen 1:20-21 Then they were blessed and commanded to multiply and spread all over the Earth. Gen 1:22 The sixth day On the sixth day Gen 1:31 land animals were created first.↑ After this God created man in His own image in order to glorify Himself and to give them dominion over the Earth through a creation mandate. After creating the first man, Adam, he placed him in the Garden of Eden. The man was given permission to eat fruit off any tree in the garden, excluding the tree of knowledge of good and evil or he would . God being aware that it would not be good for Adam to be alone, brought the animals he had formed to him to be named. After naming the animals in his language, Adam discovered there was no suitable companion for him. Therefore, God put Adam to rest and took a rib and then sealed the hole with skin. He took this rib and formed a woman out of it and presented her to Adam whom he called Eve. The seventh day After six days, the creation was completed and so God rested, in order to reflect on the work. He was done rather than fatigued. Then the day was made the and made holy rewording. Verses () () () () Isa 43:7; Psalm 86:9; Psalm 19:1; Ephesians 1:4, 6 () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () Gen 1:24-25 Cite error: Invalid tag; no text was provided for refs named :2 () Gen 1:26 () Gen 1:26, 29-30; 2:15,19-20 () Gen 2:16-17 () Gen 3:24 () Gen 2:18 () Gen 2:20 () Gen 11:1 () ↑ Gen 2:22 Gen 2:23 () Gen 2:1 () Gen 2:2 () Isa 4:28 () Gen 2:3 () es:La Creación